


Being with you is the greatest Treat

by RonaldRx



Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [7]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idk what else to tag this lol, M/M, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Trick or Treating, Uh mind the tag about the abuse pls it's in the beginning of the fic and not pretty obviously, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman and Victor are kids that spend Halloween with each other. They prepare to go Trick or Treating in this.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985006
Kudos: 15





	Being with you is the greatest Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> WOW, the week is already over. I'm quite sad about it. But I'm also just really proud of myself for pulling this through. More fics to these two are to come, I'm sure. Now that I'm less scared of uploading them, lol.  
> Anyway, Roman is 12 and Victor 11 and they became friends after meeting at a charity event or something. Richard Sionis obviously doesn't approve and I am warning you again, that the first half is Roman being abused by his parents.  
> Also, thanks to Jack (mlmxreader on Tumblr), Roman got the costume he would have almost gotten for the Costumes prompt.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> \- Ronny

ZsaszMask Week Day VII: Trick or Treat

"Where do you think you're going?" Roman heard his father ask as he heaved his little suitcase down the stairs. 

He was almost at the door, he just needed to keep going and tell the driver to hit the gas and then he could be with Victor tonight. 

Ignoring his father, he quickly stepped towards the door but before he could reach it, Richard grabbed his free arm in a tight bruising grip and stopped him in his tracks. He was forcefully turned around, having to let go of the suitcase that got stuck mid-turn and twisted his arm in a very painful way.

"I asked you a question, son. I expect an answer!" His father shouted directly into his face, making Roman gasp as the grip around his arm tightened with it.

"I- I am sleeping over at Victor's house for Halloween, remember?" He was lying, he never told his parents about his Halloween plans, knowing they wouldn't approve of them. He planned on sneaking out and it had almost worked, hadn't he accidentally hit the railing with his suitcase.

"You're supposed to be here tonight. We're having a Halloween party. This is important! Besides, if spending Halloween with another kid is so important to you, the Wayne boy will be here."

"I wanna spend it with Victor, I like him! We had plans!" Roman tried desperately to make his father let go of his arm to no avail, twisting and pulling but he just wouldn't loosen up his grip.

Then, his father did let go, if only to slap him across the face, hard. Roman yelped, stumbled backwards, lost his balance and landed on his ass. With wide eyes and a hand to his smarting cheek, he looked up at his father in shock.

It wasn't the first time he had done something like this but his mother reminded him every time not to hit the face, so he usually resorted to other things. Apparently, that day he didn't care much about that, though.

"Do you think that I care if you like this little boy? He is a nothing! His family is just slightly above middle class, they are not rich! You're not to associate with... people like them, for Pete's sake! When do you get that into your brain!?" The disgust was clear as day in his father's voice as he shouted at him, the word 'people' was practically spat out.

Roman looked down, ashamed and enraged. His father didn't know Victor or his parents. He didn't care, he had someone look up how wealthy they were and that's all he knew about them. The rest didn't matter. Not how Victor's parents were the exact opposite of them or how Victor was just a really fun person to be around, albeit sometimes he was truly just a stupid little kid but it was rather endearing to him.

When Roman thought to get up and just ignore what his father had said, he was grabbed by his hair in such a tight grip, he thought it would rip out some strands. It probably did. Roman screamed, his hands flying up to hold onto his father's wrist, trying to pry his hand loose from his head. It was of no use, his hand could barely even wrap around his wrist completely, let alone move his arm. His father was a lot stronger than him. He was just twelve years old after all, not strong at all, especially compared to a fully grown man like his father.

"Richard, stop!" He heard his mother shout. A saving grace, although he knew she didn't do it for him. "How many times do I need to tell you that the face is off limits? Especially on nights like this!"

"He wants to go to that poor kid's house and spend Halloween there instead. What the fuck was I supposed to do!?"

"Just let him go. It's better if he isn't here anyway. You know he was just going to ruin it again. And think of it this way - if anyone asks where he is, we'll tell them we let him spend Halloween with his friends. We need to uphold the image of being good, loving parents and a happy family, remember?"

Every word coming from his mother's mouth was another - more emotional - slap in the face. He knew his parents hated him. Fine by him, he hated them, too. But hearing it laid out like that, while he was present. It still stung. After all, deep down he was just a child trying to be loved by the people that should do it unconditionally.

"Alright. Fine," his father relented eventually. "But don't think you can show back up early. If you want to be gone so badly, then you'll stay away until the next day completely, you hear me? No calls, nothing. I don't care if something suddenly goes bad. This was your choice and you need to live with the consequences. Understood?"

Roman nodded silently. His father let go of him and walked away with his mother right behind him.

With his parents gone, Roman got back up from the ground, picked up his suitcase and left. Silent tears were streaming down his face, his face twisted with rage and hurt. One day. One day he would get back at his parents. They wouldn't see him coming.

When he reached Victor's house and rang the bell, his friend opened the door himself, bouncing up and down on his feet. It made Roman smile a little. Victor was quite sweet, really.

Instead of saying anything, Roman wrapped his arms around Victor in greeting, burrowing his face into the other's neck and inhaling his scent, squeezing him tight where he held him around his middle. After a startled moment, Victor returned the tight hug. They stood wrapped up into each other for a few minutes, before Roman couldn't stand the proximity anymore and released his grip on his friend. Then they went inside.

Victor's mom was home - his father still at work - and greeted him lovingly, offering snacks and something to drink, which he accepted happily. Neither commented on the obvious bruise on his face, or his bloody lip that had split open when he was hit. He didn't even notice that until he was in the car.

After they had their fill and consulted Victor's mother about the route they would take when they went Trick or Treating tonight, they went upstairs to the bathroom to get into their costumes.

They stood side by side in front of the large mirror that hung above two separate sinks and Roman silently unpacked his makeup he got from Janus Corp and his costume, which he hung up behind himself. He was going to be dressed as the Phantom from The Phantom of the Opera. He loved it. It was classy, yet creepy and he could wear a mask! It would only cover half of his face but that was okay, he liked the look of it. Victor didn't really understand why he liked masks so much and sometimes he didn't really know it either but they just spoke to him. Often eerie and of great importance in different cultures, he thought they were beautiful and interesting and he wanted to own every single one in existence.

"I thought you didn't need makeup for The Phantom?" Victor asked, looking at him curiously.

"I don't. And I didn't think of using it. But I packed it up just to be safe and now I'm pretty happy about that. I don't wanna go outside with my face the way it is now, even if the mask covers up some of it," he explained.

Victor just nodded, keeping quiet about what he probably wanted to say. He had a way of knowing when it was okay to make remarks and when it wasn't. Roman couldn't be happier to have found a friend like him.

"Anyway, what are you gonna be again? You were a little indecisive when we talked on the phone yesterday."

"Chucky!" Victor exclaimed, grinning happily, showing off one of his missing teeth, a canine.

"That creepy doll?"

"Yepp! We bought the costume yesterday 'cause I had a hepiphany."

"Epiphany," Roman corrected immediately, though still mildly impressed with a big word like that coming out of Victor's mouth, even if it was pronounced wrong. 

Victor ignored him and happily went on about the costume and which Child's Play movie he liked the best and why.

Roman nodded along, barely listening to him as he applied the makeup to his face, making the bruises from earlier vanish under a thick layer of foundation and powder.

In the time Roman had finished applying his makeup and started getting dressed, Victor hadn't even painted on the freckles onto his cheeks or done much else.

So, Roman interrupted him eventually. "Victor, come on. Focus. You want to leave the house within the hour, don't you?"

"Right, sorry Roman," Victor said and went to work.

A few minutes of comfortable silence later, Roman heard a frustrated noise coming from the other boy.

"What is it?"

"I can't get the freckles right..." Victor pouted.

And he was right. Not only were they black instead of a light brown but they were also rather big spots, nothing like what freckles - real or not - looked like.

"Here, let me," Roman said and grabbed a cloth and makeup-remover and rubbed it over Victor's face, successfully removing the atrocious spots on his face.

Then he took a brown eyeliner and softly dotted Victor's face, creating a set of freckles on each cheek. While he held Victor's face still, he found that it felt really warm to his touch, slightly reddened, too. He figured that it was his skin being irritated and flushed from removing the makeup just minutes before.

"Okay, done," he finally declared.

Victor looked at himself in the mirror and smiled happily. "Thank you, Roman!"

After that, Victor got dressed, too. The only thing left was the ginger wig to complete the look.

"Wait, I need to get my mom for this," he said and ran out of the bathroom, leaving Roman there in full costume.

Shortly after, Victor came back with his mother and the wig.

"You know, I could have helped you with it, too?" Roman asked, feeling a little irritated by Victor preferring his mom's help over his, even though that should be normal, right?

"Mom won't let me use the wig glue by myself, is all."

"Why not? You're almost twelve. It's just glue."

Victor's mother chuckled. She seemed to realise that it was stupid to not let a child over ten to use glue by themself.

"Well, last time I licked liquid glue off of my hand to clean it and I thought it tasted good, so I just ate some more. But then I had to go to the hospital because it made me really sick," Victor explained like it was completely normal to just snack on liquid glue until you got sick.

"What even...? Ewww, Victor!! You can't just eat glue of all things! Ugh!"

"But it tasted good!"

Roman scrunched up his face in disgust at his friend. He was a weird one. More often than not, he did things that made Roman feel sick to his stomach. Yet, he was also intrigued by him because of that exact reason. Victor was so special. Sometimes Roman wasn't sure if it was good or not but he caught himself not caring more frequently. He liked Victor just the way he was, after all.

Victor's mother just laughed and put the wig cap over his head and applied the glue where the lace front would be. Then she put the wig over his head, pressed the lace onto the glue and let it dry for a few minutes. After that, she brushed the messy synthetic hair and then both of them were finally fully done.

They all went downstairs and went over the plan once again. Victor was given a mobile phone by his parents for his eleventh birthday and his mother put it in his pocket, emphasising to call her or the police if anything went wrong in any possible way. Then they picked up their pumpkin shaped buckets for the candy and went outside to go hunt down as much candy as they could for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking by! I really hope you enjoyed this. Please be so kind and leave Kudos and Comments if you did.
> 
> If you like, you can come talk to me on:
> 
> Twitter: @RonaldRx_
> 
> and Tumblr: RonaldRx
> 
> just don't be creepy, please.


End file.
